Rukia's Support
by Greye
Summary: Rukia helps Ichigo deal with his unease regarding his Inner Hollow.


Spoiler Warning! If you haven't watched much Bleach, don't read this! (Though I don't think there is a whole lot to give stuff away)

This is a scene just after Ichigo failed against Ulquiorra and Riyalgo because of his Inner Hollow's interference.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters or plots or anything to do with it, nor will I ever.

Ichigo sat quietly, absently rubbing the hilt of Zangetsu with the side of his thumb. The massive zonpakuto sat across his lap, and Ichigo's normally expressive face was devoid of all traces of emotion. He could hear the Hollow inside him. He could hear it laughing. It was always laughing. Ichigo closed his eyes, and the evil face swam around in his mind's eye, grinning at him malevolently. What was he going to do the next time he fought? If he lost control for even a second, he knew he would be lost. He remembered all too well how difficult it had been to force the Hollow back when he had been fighting Byakuya, and how he had been rendered completely helpless before the two Arrancar just a few days ago. He could see his Hollow's lips moving, and he strained to make out what he was saying. He could almost hear him…

"Ichigo!" Ichigo jumped in sudden fright, eyes snapping wide. Two irritated violet eyes regarded him not two inches from his own nose. Ichigo leapt back, quickly gaining his feet. He swung Zangetsu around and into his grip, ready for a battle.

Rukia regarded him with one slender eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo lowered Zangetsu slowly, surprised at her sudden appearance. "I was just…" He shook his head. "What are you doing here Rukia? I thought you were working with Renji to learn more about the Arrancars." Rukia shrugged.

"I was, but it has come to my attention that you've been having a little trouble lately, Ichigo, so I came to see if I could help." Ichigo frowned, confused but also pleased by her concern. He set Zangetsu aside and sat down on his bed, crossing his legs as he did so. He was in his Soul Reaper form a lot these days, ever ready for another attack from the Arrancar. He remembered with a shiver how horrible it had been, being unable to stop the Arrancar who beat up Chad and Orihime. His Inner Hollow was getting stronger with every battle, and he feared what would happen if it finally took over. Rukia sat across from him watching him with a funny expression on her face. Ichigo finally noticed.

"What?" He looked at her suspiciously, wondering what was going on in that unfathomable mind of hers. Rukia shook her head.

"I was just wondering what has you so messed up. You couldn't even fight those two Arrancar, regardless of whether you could have beaten them or not. If not for Kisuke and Yoruichi, you might not even be alive." Her face was troubled, and Ichigo hung his head.

"It's him." Ichigo stated, very quietly. So quietly, Rukia had to strain in order to hear him.

"Who?" She asked slowly, though she was pretty sure she already knew "who" Ichigo was talking about.

"My Inner Hollow." He looked up. "He's getting stronger. Every time I fight, I can feel him pressuring me to give him control." Ichigo shook his head. "No. Pressuring is not the right word. More like, he's trying to force me out of the way so he can take over. That's what happened with the Arrancar." He turned away, feeling ashamed. "I was too weak to push him away, and he locked up my movements." He sighed. "If this keeps up, I will never be able to fight again." Ichigo glanced up just in time for Rukia's palm to catch him across the face with a ringing slap. Ichigo flinched and jerked away. "Ow!" He glared at her. "What the hell Rukia?" He rubbed his stinging cheek, irritated. Rukia was glaring at him right back.

"Don't even ask me that! What the hell is up with you Ichigo?! Never be able to fight again? Are you so afraid of losing to this…this "inner hollow", that you would give up fighting? Fighting for your friends, your home, and yourself? All because you're afraid of one measly little hollow? What have we been fighting all this time?" Ichigo just glowered in silence. Rukia folded her arms. At last, Ichigo looked away.

"Rukia," he admitted, "I'm scared. If this thing takes control of me…I don't know what he will do. I could never forgive myself if one of you got hurt because I wasn't strong enough to suppress him." Rukia unfolded her arms, astounded. Ichigo would never admit to being afraid unless… She scooted forward and took his hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Ichigo, listen to me. I have no idea what it's like to suddenly have a hollow inside of me. I'm sure I would be worried too, but you cannot let this eat you up. If you do, he will win." Ichigo closed his eyes and Rukia grabbed his chin, waiting until he was looking at her again. "You have to find a way to gain control over him. You have to beat him. Trust yourself, trust Zangetsu to help you. You are strong enough to beat him." Ichigo looked doubtful and Rukia muttered a curse under her breath, releasing him. "Ichigo! This hollow is nothing but an inner part of yourself! A very evil part created during Kisuke's attempt to help you regain your powers. But he can be no more than you are, right? He _is_ you!" Ichigo frowned. He did not like where this was going, but Rukia didn't stop. "You know your own limits well, but don't put limits were there aren't any! Take advantage of every skill you've ever gained and use it against him! You can defeat him." Ichigo watched her in stunned silence, wondering where this speech was coming from. "We all believe in you, Ichigo. How many times have you saved us? How many times have you had the guts to do what none of us did? Now you have to do it again, but this time you have to save yourself." Rukia fell silent, and Ichigo looked pensive. His Inner Hollow was quiet for some reason, and he used the time to think.

Could Rukia be right? He guessed it made sense, sort of. This hollow was supposed to just be a part of him after all. It didn't make sense for him to have any greater powers than Ichigo himself did, or could, possess. He rubbed a hand back over his unruly orange hair and offered a small smile to Rukia. "You know, you sure are long winded for such a tiny person." Rukia scowled and whacked his shoulder, but Ichigo just laughed. She smiled too, after a moment. It was good to hear Ichigo laugh again. He sobered after a moment and looked seriously at Rukia.

"Thanks. You may have to talk to me again sometimes but…" His eyes glimmered faintly with hope. Rukia smiled and patted his knee lightly, just reaffirming her own petite form.

"Well, I can't let my number one Substitute Soul Reaper get depressed now, can I?" Ichigo just grinned in response.

---

Beneath Ichigo's bedroom window crouched Renji, Chad, Orihime. They grinned at each, offering thumbs up Mission "Cheer up Ichigo" was a success! Now to escape without detection…

Greye's Notes:

So this is my first every fan fiction. The reason I wrote this little one shot is because I didn't feel that, in the show, Rukia was very supportive of Ichigo's plight with his Inner Hollow when it first started causing real problems. I'm sorry if anyone seems out of character, I will try to do better in the future!

Please review! I would like some criticism here too please, so I know what I should work on in the future. Thank you for reading!


End file.
